ShockShock Fruit
by Zerrosnow
Summary: I join the crew stuff happens. Yeah...........I basically added me in and changed the plot to fit me. Myes.
1. Chapter 1

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I love One Piece. Hate the dub. It should burn in the 7th layer of Hell with Lawyers but I LOVE THE MANGA . Bout time I did a story about it. Anyway I must speak in cover-ups so my name is changed to Snow for purposes of the story. MEOW MIX

note: Events take place in story AFTER Arlong Park and BEFORE Logue Town

note #2: I am going to use the French names for Sanji and Usopp...why? BECAUSE I LIKE THEM MORE! Sanji Sandy and Usopp Pipo. Pipo means pipe nose. Suits him better don't ya think?

Note #3: for purposes of the story I am 15.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx ----Story starts under X's

"SANDY!" Luffy screamed. "GIMME SOME FOOD! NOW!"

"What food? You ate it all." he replied dryly. "All we have are Nami's tangerines which you shall never touch."

Luffy groaned and collapsed. "I need food. Nami where's the next island?"

"Hmm." She went to her room and came back with some charts. She began skimming through them. "Uhh. There's a small island Northwest of here. Wanna go there?"

"If they have food sure!"

"Great. Let's go then." Nami said walking twords the stern of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (that means scene change)

The Going Merry crashed up against the shores of a tiny island. The shores were much lower than the real island though. It was actually on top of a large cliff. The crew stepped off the ship and looked around.

Nami looked confused. "What's going on. There should be a trail leading up the cliff right here. I'm sure we landed on the right part of the beach."

"No problem." Luffy said. "GUMO GUMO NO ROCKET!" he flung his arm up to the edge of the cliff and shot his body up to the top. "HEY GUYS!" he yelled having reached the top. "The trail IS here."

"What are you talking about Luffy?" Pipo shouted back.

"The trail is right here. It's behind a big rock wall."

"NO OUTSIDERS!" someone shouted. Luffy crashed into the sands of the beach shortly after.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Zoro yelled. Everything went dead quiet. A loud thump followed by a groan came from the top of the cliff. A young boy jumped over the side of the cliff and stabbed a sword dyed red at the tip into the rock.

He had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a white shirt with an open black shirt over it. He wore baggy shorts.

He slid down the edge of the rock slowing his fall with the sword. He finished with a nice thud then stood up. "RUN NOW!" he yelled pointing at the ship. Pipo started to run back to the ship. Everyone else remained motionless.

He sheathed his sword. "Don't be stupid! I'll explain later JUST GET ON! IF YOU LIKE LIFE YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY!" Once again no one moved.

"IDIOTS!" He looked back at the cliff. "We don't have much time. Please get on. If we aren't gone soon the Chimera will catch up to us!" He looked back at the cliff.

"There's no time for this." he muttered to himself. He bolted into a sprint for the ship.

"HEY! HE'S GONNA EAT OUR FOOD!" Luffy yelled.

"What food?" muttered Sandy.

Luffy bolted for the ship after him and the rest of the crew followed. Pipo was already on the ship hiding.

Upon entering the ship the boy locked himself in the storage rooms of the ship. Many muffled shouts came from behind the locked doors. He came up to the door and yelled. "I AM NOT COMING OUT UNTIL WERE FAR AT SEA!"

Luffy shouted back "We need food to set sail. I am not leaving without food."

"Don't worry about it! It's all taken care of! There's an uncharted island west of here. It's not far. Go there!"

The boy felt the ship start to move and he opened the door. As soon as he stepped out he was tackled by Luffy. "You've got some explaining to do." Zoro said from the upper deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy sat tied to a chair with an annoyed look on his face. The rest of the crew assembled around him. "Alright what the hell is going on?" Zoro asked.

"Alright." the boy sighed. "Our little island is plagued by the worst government ever. On our island the leaders made up some rule saying No one leaves and no one enters. They say they want to keep the economy and ecosystem the same. But the real reason they do it is so that no one can either 1. Leave the island and tell people about their horrible experiments or 2. Find out about the experiments on their own."

"Wait. What experiments?" Pipo asked.

"They take citizens from the island and do horrible things to them. They experiment on them and recently they've been using some strange science to turn our people into strange monsters. We call the monsters Chimera. They USE these monsters to further enforce the no leave no come rule. Trust me you do NOT want to meet a chimera."

"So why are these things so scary?" Nami asked.

"Well first of all not a single one has died that we know of. Second of all they are amazing fighting machines. Their soul purpose is to eat you. Then they vomit you up at the governments labs. Then you become a chimera. Simple as that."

"Ok then. How are you getting home?" Luffy asked.

The boy's eyes widened. "You are NOT taking me back there. EVER!"

"We have to. What about you family an-"

"What family?" the boy cut in. "We tried to escape one day. I escaped by hiding. Since then I trained myself with that sword." he nodded at his weapon. "I kill members of the government. They have yet to track me down."

"I looked at your sword. It's odd. The edges are" Zoro started to say

"Non-existent? Yeah I know. It's an Epee. You don't cut. You stab people."

"Ok well that explains some things I guess." Nami said. "But who are you?"

He smirked. "I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Snow. Who the hell are you?"

"Luffy"

"Pipo"

"Sandy"

"Nami"

"Zoro"

"Great. Now untie me!" he yelled trying to wiggle himself free.

"Not yet!" Luffy said. "I don't know if I want you on my crew or not yet."

He put on his sarcastic glare. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope! You stay tied while the crew have a meeting in the dining hall!"

Snow proceeded to bang his head against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER UNO!

For idiots Snow me

uh now lesse WHO CAUGHT THE REFRENCE TO FULL METAL ALCHEMIST?

Hehehehehehehehe I'm so unoriginal. OK Well anyway that's all for now. (Actually I think I'm writing chap 2 directly after this one but w/e)


	2. Chapter 2

I am very hungry right now. Like seriously I have a headache and stuff. I think this'll be a short chapter due to lack of energy...

Oh and don't get mad at me but uh I'm going French on you guys. This is true to myself in real life. Uh when I'm relaxed and in a calm mood I speak French. It's better. (I also think in French most of the time) But in serious moments I speak English. HAHAHAHA! Now I speak French at you guys and you don't know what I mean. NO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew is sitting in the dining hall discussing their opinions about the mysterious child.

"What do you guys think? He in or out?" Luffy asked.

"He's a coward!" Pipo said. "He tried to flee from the Chimera!" Everyone glared at him.

"I think he's in." Nami said. "He's obviously pretty skilled with a sword. Zoro what do you think?"

"He does seem pretty good. He jumped from the cliff and stopped his fall with they sword. I am just confused by how effective he can be only stabbing. No slices at all."

"Sandy what about you?" Luffy asked.

"I dunno. Another mouth to feed seems risky especially if he's as much of a glutton as you!"

"It's settled then." Luffy said. "He's in!" The crew stood up and started walking back to the outer deck. They found Snow trying to bite his way through the ropes.

"AH! Tu dois me libérer MAITENANT!" Snow shouted at them.

"HE'S SPEAKING IN TOUNGES!" Luffy shouted.

"QUOI! NON! C'EST FRANCAIS STUPID!"

"SPEAK ENGLISH AHHHH!" Luffy shouted.

"Mais je prefere francais. C'est plus amusante."

"WHAT IS HE SAYING? AHHHHHHH!"

While Luffy continued to freak out Nami sighed and untied Snow.

"Merci beaucoup."

"QUIT IT!" Luffy screamed.

Snow laughed. "Il est trés stupid, non?"

"I don't know exactly what you say word for word but I think I get the gist." Nami said. "Please speak English. It's confusing."

"Mais je prefere francais."

"Uh. Was French your first language?" Nami asked him.

"Non. C'est anglias."

"ENGLISH IS YOUR FIRST LANGUAGE!" she yelled. She whacked him in the head. "NO ONE ELSE SPEAKS FRENCH! SPEAK ENGLISH!"

He sighed. "But French is much more fun. It also makes more sense in my head. It's more logical. English is weird."

"I DON'T CARE NO ONE ELSE SPEAKS FRENCH AND OUR CAPTAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

"You guys DO know we're passing the island with the food right now right?" He pointed sheepishly to the right.

Luffy stopped spazzing and looked to the right. He froze for a moment then started to twitch ever so slightly.

"TURN THE SHIP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

short. Told ya. 

I speak French. Nyaahahahahahahahahhhahahaaha


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooooooooooo pathetic. This is the 924784871278187345th time I'm playing "London Calling" over and over again.

The lightbulb in my room burned out 3 days ago. I have yet to go downstairs and grab a new one... I am a lazy tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After making a quick pit stop at the small uncharted island the crew was back at sea.

"YOU LIAR!" Luffy screamed

"Quoi?"

"STOP SPEAKING FRENCH! AND YOU LIED! YOU SAID WE'D GET FOOD ON THAT ISLAND!"

Snow sighed. "We did."

"WE GOT NO FOOD! WE GOT FRUITS AND VEGETABLES! NO MEAT!"

"Fruits and vegetables ARE foods."

"I WANT MEAT!"

"You'll get meat at the next island. Now shut up and go away."

"I'M THE CAPTAIN! I GIVE ORDERS NOT YOU!"

"Ugh. Tu es VRAIMENT agacant." (Note: there is a squiggly under the c in agacant but I don't know how to make on :p)

"AH! QUIT SPEAKING FRENCH!" Luffy started running around the deck banging into every object physically possible. He then banged his head repeatedly against the wall.

"Tu es tres stupid aussi." "AHHH! FRENCH!" He ran twords the side of the ship and jumped overboard.

"Oops...AH!" he screamed just before plunging into the water.

"AH!" Snow said jumping up from his seat. "LUFFY YOU RETARD!" Snow jumped over the railing after Luffy. Pipo came out of the dining hall having heard commotion.

"What's going o-...OH MY GOD! GET A LADDER OR SOMETHING!" he saw Snow plunge in. The rest of the crew was out shortly after.

Under the water Snow was trying to catch up to the anchor named Luffy. It was hard because he had to keep popping his ears from changing pressures. When he finally caught up to the human anchor he grabbed Luffy and began to swim back to the surface. His lungs felt like they were going to explode.

About 30 seconds later Luffy and Snow burst above the surface only to find that the Going Merry had not been anchored and they were quite a ways off. "MERDE!" he screamed.

"No..no French..." Luffy muttered faintly. Snow rubbed his eyes the way you do when your highly frustrated. He began swimming twords the ship but his progress was quite slow because he had an anchor to hoist too.

After about 2 minutes of swimming he noticed the sails on the Going Merry were up and the anchor was down. "Thank god." he muttered to himself. He glanced at Luffy who appeared to be unconscious.

"Ugh." he muttered. He then resumed swimming back to the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having reached the ship and climbing back onboard Snow Set Luffy down then collapsed.

"I am very tired." he said. "Je vais dormir." (That one might confuse people. It means "I'm gonna sleep") Upon hearing that Luffy instantly sprang up as if nothing had happened.

"STOP SPEAKING FRENCH! AHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M CAPTAIN! I FORBID ALL FRENCH SPEAKING ON THE SHIP!"

"Uh...no. I intend to speak French whenever I want so shut up and go away."

"But...but...I'm the captain!" Luffy whined.

Snow rolled over and pointed at Pipo. "Pipo. You're captain now. Have fun." Pipo released a long string of victorious laughter.

"NO!" Luffy screamed. He ran for the railing of the ship but Zoro and Nami grabbed his shirt collar. He flipped onto the floor. "My head hurts." he whined. "I'm going to bed." He stood up and slowly walked back to the men's quarters.

Snow stood up. "Why do we let ourselves be led by such an idiot?" Snow asked.

No one could answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah ok someone made fun of my story in Spanish. I used Google Translator to figure out what they said. They said by speaking French I made myself seem like an adolescant who amuses himself by speaking so no one can understand.

1st of all I AM an adolecant being 14 and all. Second of all I speak French because 1. It's fun. 2. It's good practice. And 3. It's a running joke that Luffy freaks out whenever I speak French. Deal with it.

Also I like to think that people get the gist of what I'm saying. Like "Tu es tres stupid."

"You are very stupid." If I think the sentance might be hard to figure out I translate in parenthesies (like I did in this chapter)

I can't translate "merde" though cause then the story won't be T anymore. Guess what it means. Give you a hint. $h+


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! THIS IS THE ONE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! NYAAHAHAAHAAA! Finally we arrive at Logue Town. Me excited now. Nyahahahahahaha.

Still haven't gotten a new lightbulb. London Calling is still playing. I GO TO BOOKSTORE TODAY! BLACK CAT 2,3,4 ARE MINE! Myes...kitten feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey look! There's an island over there!" Luffy said pointing at the horizon. Nami stood up and walked over to him.

"That's Logue Town. They say it's the city where everything begins. Gold Roger was born and executed there."

"Really! That's so cool!" Luffy said excited.

"Wanna go there?" Nami asked.

"OH YEAH! Maybe they'll have meat." He said while glaring at Snow. Snow no'ed him then went back to stabbing the wall with his sword. (No'ed. The NO is a hang gesture invented at H2H. You take your hand. Point your index finger up in the air with your other fingers down. Then you swiftly flick your wrist so the finger points down. While doing this you go "NOOOO" or "NO!" Or "uh, NO!")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew docked their ship on Logue Town and split up. Each had some sort of activity to do. Whether buying something or seeing the place where Gold Roger was killed. Snow intended to buy some sort of target so he wouldn't have to keep stabbing the wall. Zoro needed swords. Nami wanted clothes. Pipo needed ingrediants for his strange inventions. Sandy needed food.

As Snow was walking down a street looking for something that looked like a target something caught his attention. There was an old woman screaming "TEST YOUR LUCK! DEATH OR THE GREATEST REWARD OF ALL TIME!"

Interested Snow approached her. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Ah! So you're here to test your luck are ya. Ok here are the rules. I show you two fruits. One of them is poisoned, the other is a Devil Fruit."

Snow's eyes widened. "A CURSED FRUIT?"

"Yes indeed. But remember one of the fruits is not a Devil Fruit and it will poison you. If you eat that you'll die in about 1 hour."

Snow always wanted to have some sort of power. Using just a sword wasn't much. "What does the Devil Fruit do? What powers does it give?"

"I believe I have the Shock Shock Fruit. I know the name but I do not know what it does exactly."

Snow's mind raced. _Do it don't do it do it don't do it great powers death great powers death! _He started to fidget with his fingers. "Does the poison have an antidote?"

"I dunno." The old woman said as she shrugged.

"Alright I'll do it." _Zoro is a way better swordsman than me. What point is there having an extra not as good swordsman. I need soemthing to make having me around worthwhile._ He thought to himself.

"Great!" the old woman said. She picked up a box and opened it. Sure enough there were 2 fruits inside. The one on the left looked like a grape vine except all the grapes were melted together. The one on the right looked like an apple. "If the fruit is bitter you've won. If it's sweet you better find a hospital."

His palms began to sweat. He expected the Devil's Fruits to look strange and the one on the right looked just like a regular old apple. He picked up the one on the left and took a big bite.

"BLEH! This tastes like crap!" he said. "Wait...that means...I WIN!"

The old woman nodded. "You now have the powers of the Shock Shock Fruit. Have fun figuring out what the hell you can do now."

Snow started running around the town in a "victory run" until he saw Luffy, in stockholds, being threatened by some weird guy with a sword. He saw the rest of the crew in the town circle as well.

_This doesn't look good..._ he though to himself. The weird guy lifted up the sword and looked like he was about to cut off Luffy's head. Luffy smiled and said something but he couldn't hear. The weird clown looking guy swung his sword down at Luffy's head.

Snow, suddenly was in the air. He crashed down smacking the weird clown man. He then bounced back to where he was standing before. The weird clown man appeared to be on fire and the stockholds were broken.

He looked down at himself. "What the just happened?" he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you believe in a higher power?" Sandy asked Zoro.

"Don't be ridiculous! Let's get out of here!" he replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!

Myes I am a higher power. I AM GOD! I SMITE YOU ALL!

(There needs to be an explanation for that one...dumb luck is bad)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm all lost at the super market. I can no longer shop happily I came in here for a special offer guaranteed personality. It's not here. Disappeared. I'm all lost at the super market. I can no longer shop happily I came in here for a special offer guaranteed personality. I'm all lost at the super market. I can no longer shop happily I came in here for a special offer guaranteed personality. I'm all lost.

I like the Clash. STFU THEY KICK ASS! (even though sometimes the lead singer sounds like he has a speech impediment) (OMG I SPELLED IMPEDIMENT RIGHT :p)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow saw the crew start to run away from the town circle. He quickly followed after them. "What the hell is going on?" Snow shouted once he caught up to them.

"Buggy's back, Smoker is scary, lightning just saved Luffy's ass." Zoro said.

_Lightning? Could that be it...Shock Shock DOES sound like electricity is involved._

Snow looked behind him and saw something strange. The guy dressed in grey stopped chasing them because some man in a cloak stopped him. Snow had no idea what was going on but he didn't really care. When he turned back around he could see the Going Merry.

"ALMOST THERE!" he yelled.

There was a man sitting on a lion but for some reason he completely ignored this bizarre character and ran onto the ship instead. They left the docks quite fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's good to be back at sea but seriously what the hell happened back there!" Snow asked.

"Buggy, he's an old enemy of ours. He came back for revenge on Luffy." Nami said.

"Is he the clown guy?"

"Yes."

"Ok then who was the grey haired guy with the cigars?"

"I'm not sure. He's a Marine named Smoker. I think he's after Luffy's bounty."

"Ah." Snow said. "So what exactly are we doing now?"

"WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy shouted.

"Great. You know your really loud right."

"SHUT UP!" Luffy screamed.

Snow rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs leading to the upper deck. "DINNER!" Sandy shouted from the kitchen.

The crew all went to the Dining Hall. "OMFG! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Snow yelled pointing at the giant fish Sandy had bought.

"Your kidding right. You didn't notice this thing until just now?" Sandy asked.

"IT'S FRIGGIN HUGE!"

"That's great. Sit down and shut up." he said blandly.

Snow sat and awaited his food. Of course Nami got served first then everyone else had their food thrown at them.

Luffy was next to Snow and Snow moved his chair away from Luffy for fear of being eaten. Then there was a loud sound from outside. Snow, Pipo, and Zoro all stood up and ran outside.

"WHAT THE!" Snow shouted. Smoker was riding a motorcycle on the Ocean. He was right behind the Going Merry. "I..BUT-HOW-WHAT-NIIIIIIIII!"

Zoro and Pipo were freaked out too. "HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?" Pipo screamed. The rest of the crew quickly came outside and were just as stunned.

Pipo began firing random things at Smoker with his slingshot.

Snow decided to try his new powers. He stuck his hands out and tried to shoot lightning. Nothing happened. _I gotta figure out how this works_. Zoro looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Snow said very quickly and suspiciously. He quickly put his hands behind his back.

Pipo continued to fire an onslaught or random objects but they really had no effect.

_I should try one more time._ Snow though to himself. He stuck an arm out and tried to blast Smoker away. His arm turned into a bolt of lightning and shot at Smoker. He barely missed. "Whoa!"

The entire crew went silent and stared at him. "Did I mention I ate the Shock Shock Fruit?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MMUAHAAHAHAAHAAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAA

I am amazing yes. BASK IN MY GLORY!... BOOKSTORE TODAY!

YAY!

Ok here's how my power works. Unlike Enel who fires electricity I turn myself into electricity.

Think of it as Ace using lighting instead of fire. I'm gonna go total One Piece nerd next chapter. WHAT KIND OF FRUIT IS IT.

Zoan, Paramecia, or Logia. AHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAH :p

Oh. Might as well

Skie your fruit would be a Paramecia fruit.

Bibs yours would be in it's own category known as "Godly"


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I CHANGED THE LIGHTBULB IN MY ROOM! I couldn't read Black Cat. The room was too dark 

London calling is still playing on my thingy though.

Owowowowowowowowowowowowwowowow. I'm sitting here reading Bibs' review and I poked my eye. Ow. Kinda weird cause right after that I read pencil in the eye...Did it bleed?

ANYWAY! I completely ripped off Enel. Like soooo much. He turns his body into lightning and (unlike my character) he can shoot lightning down with free will...from the clouds...yeah.

Skie is hypnotized by my amazing animated gif battles. AHAAHAHAHAHA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!" Nami screamed. "WHEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! THERE'S SOOO MUCH WRONG WITH THIS!"

"Eep." Snow said backing away from her.

"WHEN DID YOU EAT IT?" she yelled.

"Logue Town. Some old lady gave it to me!"

"ARGH!"

"Ne me tue pas sil-vous-plait."

"FRENCH!" Luffy screamed.

"Ok everyone shut up for a second." Snow said. He turned around and fired another bolt of lightning at Smoker this time landing a hit. The motorcycle exploded and Smoker fell in the water. "He's doomed." Snow said happily. Everyone glared at him again. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? Heh heh heh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later Snow found himself tied up yet again. "COME ON! I forgot all about it in the commotion of running away. LEMME GO!"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU ATE A FRUIT?" Pipo yelled at him.

"I FORGOT!" Snow yelled back. "NOW UNTIE ME! I CAN'T ITCH MY NOSE!"

The crew's glares grew angrier. "Plus I didn't want to tell you guys about it until I figured out how to use my powers. It would be kinda embarrassing if I said I had these powers but I couldn't do anything."

"God I hate you so bad." Luffy muttered while smacking his face.

"Anyway I think my fruit is a Logia fruit." Snow said in a thoughtful voice.

"A what-a-fruit?" Luffy said confused.

"Your kidding right?" Snow said. "You guys don't know the three types of Devil Fruit?"

The entire crew simultaneously shook their heads. "Idiots." Snow muttered.

"OK! There are three types of Devil Fruits. Logia, Zoan, and Paramecia. First up Zoan fruits. These give you the ability to turn into other animals or hybrid versions of people and this other animal." (Examples: Chopper, Dalton, Pell, Mr. 4, Ms. Merry Christmas, etc.)

The crew gave an understanding nod.

"Next are Logia fruits. People with Logia powers can turn their bodies into other objects. My object in this case would be lightning. I guess other examples would be fire, water (which would be kinda ironic wouldn't it), and maybe even air. OH Smoker has this kind of power." (Examples: Smoker, Ace, Enel, Crocodile, Amiral Ao Kiji, etc. PS I do NOT expect anyone to know who Ao Kiji is)

The crew nodded yet again.

"And last but not least are Paramecia Fruits. These allow the person to manipulate their own bodies. Like Luffy with his stretching." (Examples: Luffy, Buggy, Alvida, Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Robin, Mr. 2 (god I love Mr. 2), Mr. 1, there are A LOT of these guys)

The crew nodded one final time.

"STOP MOVING SIMULTANEOUSLY! SERIOUSLY IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!"

The crew all said "Ok." at the exact same time.

"QUIT IT! I'M SERIOUSLY GETTING SCARED NOW!"

"Let's untie him." Nami said. She walked over to him and freed him.

"Sandy. Feed me. Now." Snow said.

"ONLY I MAY SAY THAT!" Luffy yelled. Luffy chased him all around the deck.

"TU EST TRES FOU!" (You're very insane)

"FRENCH MUST DIE!" Luffy screamed.

"EEP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER SIX! NYAAAAAAHAHAHAAH!

God I am such a nerd. WHY DO I KNOW THE 3 FRUITS!

I think it would be interesting if someone else with a Zoan fruit used the rumble ball. Preferably Pell. (For idiots he turns into a Falcon hence his name being "Pell the Falcon")

Oh. If Kaku ate one. That would be freaking hilarious. (For idiots he turns into a giraffe)

Oh. Chaka has like the coolest transformation EVER! He turns into a Jackal. His hybrid form looks so cool. He looks all Egyptian and stuff...

Zoan fruits are awesome God I am such a nerd 

Ok for curious people as to how I know so much about One Piece. I've read to volume 30 in French.

Other random facts I get from this website.  fun with that. It's in French too AHAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH! SUX FOR YOU!

I refuse to tell English speakers my English godly website although it's got less data it has it's uses.

I'm a little sad though. One Piece is about to end. (It's gone for quite a while though)

They're going to try and end the series around volume 50. Not 50 exactly but close to it.

Volume 42 is the latest release :(

OH! Before I go. I just have to say. SKIE! YOU ARE A KLUTZ WITH NO COORDINATION WHAT-SO-EVER!


	7. Chapter 7

Skie is to Sanji as Snow is to Eve.

DO NOT LISTEN TO VOLUME 2 THE AUTHOR CHANGES HER TO BEING 14!

Heheheheheehehehehehheheehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Much better age differance than Skie to Sanji. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCKER

Oo MILK!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow stood before the rest of the crew out on the deck. "OK! I've been messing around with my new powers trying to figure out how to use them. So far I've figured out that I can 1. Turn any part of my body into lightning. This means I can turn my legs or even my whole body into lightning and move really really fast. 2. Electricity does NOT hurt me. And last but not least 3. I can charge up my sword so that if I stab you with it you not only get shocked but you also get stabbed."

"But can you hurt Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Huh?" Snow and Luffy said simultaneously.

"Idiots. Lightning and rubber. No conducting." Nami said while groaning at their ignorance.

"I dunno. Lets try it." Snow said with an evil grin.

"Wha. WHAT! AHHHHH!" Luffy started screaming and running around the ship. Snow chased after him with his right arm as lightning.

"HOLD STILL! You won't feel it remember?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Either let me shock you or Je vais parler francais."

"EEP! NOOOOOO! I'LL LET YOU ZAP ME I'L LET YOU ZAP ME!" Luffy screached to a halt and held out his arm. Snow zapped him. "Heh heh it tingles!" Luffy laughed.

Snow made his annoyed sarcastic glare. "Aw god dammit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright you guys!" Nami said. "We're here at the entrance to the Grand Line!"

Luffy awed at the sight. "We finally made it! WOOHOO!" he yelled victoriously.

"We're not there yet Luffy. We're at the entrance. We could, uh, very easily die right now."

"Wha?" Luffy said all disappointed.

"You see that mountain. There's a river that runs UP it. Once we get to the top we have to make a tricky right turn. If we miscalculate even the slightest bit we will crash and die."

"Uh. Ok that can be your job" Luffy said.

"WHAT!" Nami yelled.

"It's your job to get us in without exploding. Have fun." he turned around and walked away.

"God I hate you sometimes Luffy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow sat down next to Pipo who was working on some strange gadget to fire out of his slingshot.

"What'cha makin?" Snow asked in a really annoying voice.

Pipo glanced at him. "It's an even stronger hot sauce star. Touch it and you'll have a horrible burning sensation." he said all proud of himself. Snow stuck his finger in the hot sauce.

"Not burning yet." He ate the hot sauce. "Dude. What is up with this stuff. My grandma could eat this and a taco is too much for her to handle." He stood up and walked away leaving Pipo stunned. (Note: My grandma in real life can not handle anything slightly spicy)

"But but but but." Pipo stuttered. He stuck his finger in the sauce and ate some. He tasted it for a second. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" he burst into tears. Snow snickered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sandy! Gimme food." Snow demanded.

"Dinner isn't for another." he paused "Two hours for everyone else four hours for you." Snow's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Ask me for food and you get to wait an extra two hours." (Another reason to hate Sanji)

Snow glanced back and forth for a minute. Seeing no one else around he kicked Sandy in the nuts. "I WANT FOOD!" Snow grabbed a piece of steak and ran out of the room. He ran into the storage room and locked himself in. He then proceeded to much on the steak like a squirrel.

Sandy burst out of the kitchen grabbing his baby makers. "WHERE'D THAT LITTLE BRAT GO! I'M GONNA WHOOP HIS ASS!" Sandy shouted to no one in particular. His voice was very high having just been kicked in the family jewels. (Picture Sanji with Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks' voice)

Zoro turned over. "He's in storage." Sandy bolted to storage and kicked at the door.

"LEMME IN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" (Still Alvin)

Snow finished his steak and sat in the dark. "I think I'll stay in here for a little while." he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all done.

Ok. I have some theories as to how Luffy's ass gets saved in Logue Town.

1. He is one lucky son-of-a

2. Dragon did something.

3. Enel saved him (highly unlikely)

4. His grandfather's spirit protected him. (If you don't know who his gramps is I will kill you)

anyway uh other unrelated stuff.

Eve OH! I changed my lightbulb so I could read Black Cat. The amazing manga from which Eve was spawned. (Thank you Kishimoto)

anyway...EVE


	8. Chapter 8

Note: the whole Eve thing...yeah that's just another way to make fun of Skie. T'was a joke.

ANYWAY! Still playing that same CD. I think it's gonna like melt in my CD player. Heheheheh that'd be funny. But not. Thank god I have my Ipod.

I saw Pirates of the Carribean 2. Uh weird. Also, I saw nothing that would cause anyone to cry cough you know who I'm talking to cough

ANYWAY! I think I'll make this one short. I'm sleepy...at 4:45 PM but who cares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright people. We're about to enter the Grand Line. We're going up a rough river with a sharp turn so prepare for a bumpy ride." Nami said.

"Bumpy like jiggly or bumpy like fly 50 feet in the air?" Pipo asked.

"50 feet in the air." Nami said. Pipo ran screaming into the storage room for shelter.

"Hi." Snow said when he came in.

"AHH!"

"Shhh. I kicked Sandy in the balls and he wants me dead."

"Hey wait. I remember that. Wasn't that like 3 hours ago?" Pipo asked. Snow nodded.

"Yup. I'm waiting for him to forget all about it. What are YOU doing in here."

"I don't want to fall overboard. We're entering the Grand Line. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Kinda funny how mal-informed I am on this boat." Snow said.

"Yeah. What exactly are you on this boat for anyway? You kinda just sit here and do nothing. Are you like trying to accomplish something or what?" Pipo sat down.

"Uh...um...WAIT! No..." Snow scratched his head. "Why am I here...uh..."

"Like Luffy wants to be king of pirates, Zoro wants to become the greatest swordsman ever, etc."

"Uh...I am here so chimera don't eat me. Yes. That's what I want. Not to get eaten." Snow smiled. "My dream is NOT to get eaten."

Pipo glared at him. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope. I got nothin to do. I joined so I wouldn't have to go back home and be devoured. I have no goals in life." He smiled. "I have NO future what so ever. YAY!"

"Wow your pathetic. Come on there must be SOMETHING you want to accomplish."

"Accomplish...lesse...there are some people I want to meet I guess."

"People named?" Pipo started to annoy Snow.

"None of your business. Secret people who live in sewers and only come up for food. Secret people whom you shall never see with your Pipoish eyes."

"PEOPLE WHO LIVE IN SEWERS? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MEET THEM?"

"You are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo stupid Pipo. I'm making them sound mysterious. They're normal pe...well I wouldn't really call them normal but they do not live in sewers...I think."

Pipo was cuddled up in a fedal position muttering "rat people" over and over again.

"Wow your weird." The ship then lurched and Snow was thrown against the wall. "What was that?" he yelled. Pipo glanced up.

"Guess we're on the river." Pipo said.

Snow walked outside very carefully not wanting to fall over. "WHA! WE'RE GOING UP A MOUNTAIN! HOW?" he yelled in astonishment.

"The river runs up the mountain. I explained that already." Nami was holding onto the railing for what looked like dear life as she spoke. The ship lurched back and Snow was tossed onto his back. "Are you ok?" Nami yelled.

Snow slowly stood to his feet and crawled back to the storage room. "I recommend staying INSIDE!" he said. Pipo nodded and lay down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short y'see. I am sleepy.

Trying to build up Snow and Pipo's friendship a bit more. (He's my favorite character)

by the way I cannot spell "bumpy" like seven times I spelt it "bumby"

I caught the typo though. Anyway

GAME! CLICKAGE! IT'S SOOO FUN BUT I CAN ONLY GET WICKED! I WANT TO BE MASTER OF CLICKAGE! ARGH!


	9. Chapter 9

OMFG AMAZING!

I CHANGED THE CD IN MY BOOM BOX! UNBELIEVABLE! I now intend to play "War" by U2 until it melts. (It's my favorite U2 album)

MOO!

Skie you sissy. Just because Sparrow pretends to die does NOT give you means to be a ninny. NINNY I SAY!

Bibs, seeing as how I am kinda out of range, kick Skie for me, hard, really hard, break a leg and go to the hospital kind of hard. Thanks in advance.

(Ooh. I just got a great idea. It's called piss Skie off as much as I can with chapter 9. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhhhehe)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow flew across the storage room and crashed into the wall. "Owowowowowowowowowooww!" He stood up groggily just to be thrown into the other wall. "ARGH! THIS SUCKS!" Pipo was sliding back and forth from wall to wall because he had the intuition to lie down from the start. Snow stayed down this time and decided to pull a Pipo. Then they heard a scream from outside. "What was that?" Snow yelled.

Pipo shrugged. "I am not standing to find out." Snow groaned as his curiosity forced him to kinda wiggle out the door.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"It's Sandy." Nami said. "He fell overboard!" Snow looked at the waters in shock. Sure enough there were a pair of hands flailing above the water trying to get back up. His body could not be seen. Zoro and Luffy came running around the corner with ropes. "OK! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK UP BEFORE WE REACH THE TOP!"

"How long do we have?" Luffy asked.

"I'd say 30 seconds. HURRY!" Nami yelled. She was getting ready to make the deadly turn. If they didn't get Sandy back before that he'd be gone forever. (Skie is probably ready to kill me at this point)

"I DON'T THINK HE SEES THE ROPES!" Luffy shouted.

"15 SECONDS!" Nami screamed. Luffy glanced up then down at the water. Sandy was still flailing under water.

"GUMO GUMO NO LIFE SAVE!" Luffy shot his arm and tried to grab Sandy. "DAMN I MISSED!"

"10 SECONDS!" Nami screamed urgently.

"GUMO GUMO NO LIFESAVE!" Luffy screamed again. He shot it and this time managed to grab Sandy. "GOT HIM! Uh-oh." Luffy's arm continued to stretch down under the water. "THE TIDE IS PULLING MY ARM!"

Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm and started to hoist. "Help us you retard!" Zoro screamed at Snow.

"5 SECONDS! HURRY UP!" Nami yelled.

Snow got up and helped pull Luffy's arm in.

"4, 3, 2!"

At 2 Sandy's body burst over the edge of the water. From there he flung up onto the deck. The ship reached the summit and made a sharp right turn. Sandy flew through the air and crashed into the wall while the others were knocked to the ground. "HOLY CRAP!" Snow yelled.

"You guys the bad part's over. We made it. We need to check on Sandy though!" Nami yelled. Zoro and Luffy picked Sandy up and carried him to the men's quarters. They sat him down.

"HE WON'T WAKE UP!" Luffy screamed. "AHH HE'S DEAD!"

Zoro put his hand over Sandy's mouth. "No he's breathing. We should ask Nami."

Nami came down and Zoro went up to steer the ship. "He seems to be in a coma." Nami said.

"Huh?" Luffy was dumbfounded.

"He's going to be knocked out for some time. We have no idea how long. One day. One year. Any amount of time."

Luffy's jaw dropped. "HOW DOES HE EAT? HOW DO WE EAT? AHHHHH!"

"I'll cook I guess. As for him eating we need a real doctor. Lets hope he wakes up soon."

"Yeah ok. So now we just leave him here?" Luffy asked.

"Pretty much." Nami said.

Snow just stood there. _Hehehehehehehheehheheheeheheheheheheh. That's what you get Mr. Wait two friggin hours._ He thought. _Wow I'm a terrible person...oh well. I'm bored._ Snow left with Luffy and Nami.

"Well. We're in the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled triumphantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

If that doesn't enrage Skie nothing will. You realise I can now COMPLETELY divert from original Oda and kill that stupid cook. How I hate him. NAYAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH!

:p

I gotta speak more French again. Sunday Bloody Sunday. Greatest U2 song EVER!


End file.
